A porous low dielectric constant (k) or “low k” dielectric may be used to reduce a capacitance of an interconnect. However, conventional porous low k dielectric materials may fail mechanically due to back end of line (BEOL) processes such as chemical mechanical polishing (CMP). To prevent such mechanical failures, a mechanically-stronger dielectric material may be employed. However, mechanically-stronger dielectric materials typically have a higher k, which may result in an undesired increase in capacitance. Accordingly, dielectric material with a reduced dielectric constant and methods of manufacturing the same are desired.